(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slit radiography, and more particularly to methods for forming a radiograph using slit radiography.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
In an article entitled "Schlitzaufnahmetechnik mit mitgefuhrtem Strahler" by R. Moore and K. Amplatz, published in Elektromedica 1/81, there is disclosed an apparatus comprised of an X-ray source capable of irradiating a patient through a slit diaphragm and having a second slit diaphragm disposed on the other side of the patient whereby the second slit diaphragm permits radiation passing through the patient to pass to an X-ray screen-film combination. In operation, the X-ray source is pivoted along with the first slit diaphragm and the second slit diaphragm, so that the patient is, as it were, scanned strip-wise, and the picture to be formed is built-up in strips.
One advantage of slit-scanning technique, over and above conventional techniques, is that a lower radiation dosage can be used so that the irradiation load on a patient is less, and the effect of scattered radiation can be more effectively suppressed, to produce clearer pictures. A disadvantage of known slit-scanning techniques is that a second slit diaphragm is needed as well as a large X-ray screen.